B2W2019
is a chapter Pokémon Adventures manga. Synopsis Blake and Whitley, as well as Kelden and its masters, try to find a way out of the Seafloor Ruins. In the process, Whitley is forced to abandon her ways as a Team Plasma member: to catch a Pokémon. Elsewhere, Hugh is confronted by the Team Plasma sage Rood, and explains deeper secrets behind the organization. Chapter Plot Blake reads that he is, as of now, no longer a police officer of interpol, and any rights he had have been stripped off from him. Blake sees it must be why the handcuffs came off of them. He assesses the situation, seeing he cannot determine where he is, and the Pokémon he has - Genesect and Kelden - are not quite powerful, and notes that Cobalion, Terrakion and Virizion are too powerful to join him. He spots some wild Pokémon in these Seafloor Ruins. As Blake goes to make his move, Whitley asks the Swords of Justice as to why did they ask of Kelden to follow Blake, considering the former is not comfortable to trust him. In fact, she's certain that Blake's fearlessness is strange to Kelden, who would use everything to achieve his goals. The trio takes a moment, and Virizion asks of Whitley does she wish to stop humans from corrupting Kyurem. Whitley confirms this, and Virizion explains they all want to achieve that goal. Thus, it points out there is some reason to join forces. Virizion believes that fear or pity would only stray them off from that path, and people like Blake, who have calm judgement and strong will, are a welcome addition, and believes that they can worry about such things after their goal is complete. Whitley is calm, but the trio still thank Whitley for being concerned about Kelden, and they can give her that thanks, due to the powers of these Seafloor Ruins. Whitley admits that she was helping the Pokémon, out of her own satisfaction. Despite communicating with words, it is hard to understand each other's feelings, but Whitley admits she can feel the Pokémon's emotions. Terrakion claims it is because Whitley understood that through the Pokémon's expressions and actions, which aren't always similar to a human's, for many gestures a Pokémon can make can mean different things. Cobalion adds that they have nothing to fear, however, and should continue on, so they can get along with each other. Blake reads the ancient markings, seeing mentions of a king. Whitley approaches Blake, thinking if there is something she could help out with. Blake takes a moment, and asks of her to capture a Shelmet standing near them. He believes they need all the help they can get, and Whitley would do well to have some protective force. He wonders if Whitley ever caught a Pokémon, to which she panics, since she never did this sort of thing. Regardless, Blake gives her a Poké Stone, but Whitley remains in place, as she hyperventilates. Her Foongy jumps on her hand, causing the Stone to land on Shelmet, which gets captured. Whitley becomes crushed, realizing she failed Lord N. In addition, Blake wants to trade it for his Karrablast. The two use their Pokédex to swap their Pokémon and send it out, which shows out to be some new evolved Pokémon. Whitley is surprised to see them changed, as Blake explains these Pokémon can only evolve through trading, as Whitley sees that Karrablast wears Shelmet's armor, and is now Escavalier, while she has an Accelgor. She realizes having this Pokédex means she can help out, without the benefit of her own good. She becomes excited, and asks of Foongy to convey its thoughts. Just as Foongy goes to do that, Whitley screams, as the water level is increasing. Virizion explains the trap of the ruins is triggered, as the sensors detected them moving. Keldeo warns them there's not much time left, and asks of them to go on its back. Whitley bows down to the Swords of Justice, thanking them for the explanations. Without further ado, the group flies out of the ruins. Elsewhere, Hugh wakes up, and has a cold illness. He realizes he is at school, and remembers having been in Castelia City. Rood welcomes him, but upon seeing the Team Plasma sage, Hugh sends Eelektross to attack, who uses Crush Claw. Rood is blown to a wall by the attack, and Hugh demands to know what Rood did to him when he was asleep. Rood wants to explain, but Hugh does not want to hear anything until he returns his sister's Purrloin, which was taken away five years ago. Rood seems to remember it, though Hugh suspects he'll say that he forgot about it. Actually, Rood replies that was the one from the siblings Aspertia City, as Purrloin was the first "liberated" Pokémon, which was taken by a team of a man and a woman at Route 19. Hugh is amazed to see that Rood knows about it. Rood nods, stating that Purrloin is safe, in someone's arms. Hugh demands to be taken to them, but Rood explains it is impossible now. He reminds of the flying ship that fired a beam at Castelia City. Hugh remembers that, and is told that ship contains Kyurem, whom Team Plasma used to freeze Unova's cities. In fact, Rood promises to go to that person once the flying ship is stopped. Hugh exclaims they need to do this now, since it is Team Plasma's fault. Rood explains that Team Plasma is now divided into two groups: a black team that tries to conquer Unova, and a white team that tries to stop them. Hugh remembers fighting the latter in the sewers. Rood continues on that the black team has taken control of Kyurem through the Colress machine, and the white team aims to disable that machine. To do that, Rood asks of Hugh for the memory chip that he picked up. Suddenly, they are ambushed by the black team, who do not want of Rood to use the memory chip. They brand him a traitor, and send their Pokémon to attack. Surprisingly, Hugh also sends a Vibrava to protect Rood. The latter is surprised, and Hugh admits he feels naive that this is some ploy to get the memory chip out of him. Still, he claims he has no other choice to do this, as he takes a key out. He passes the key to Rood, stating the chip is in his room on the third floor of the school, hidden in a picture frame on his desk. As he fights Team Plasma forces, Hugh expects of Rood to stop Kyurem. Rood dashes away, apologizing to Hugh and swearing he'll return the Purrloin to him. Entering Hugh and Leo's room, Rood looks around, and finds the photo frame. He looks at Hugh's sister's Purrloin, and states he's sorry for that incident, as he takes out the chip from the frame. Near Plasma Frigate, Ghetsis and N confront each other with Kyurem and Zekrom battling each other. Colress is bored, as he expects Kyurem to absorb Zekrom, but does not see anything of that happening, despite Kyurem being stronger. Zinzolin smirks, claiming it is not about who's stronger in this battle. Colress throws his shoe at Zinzolin as punishment, knowing that the latter can blab something out that Colress does not know, and believes that Zinzolin expects something in return for that information. Colress is out of ideas, and has Beheeyem force the info out of Zinzolin, who becomes affected by psychic waves. Zinzolin gets a nosebleed, and mutters that Colress needs DNA Splicers for Absofusion. In fact, Kyurem originally had such an item, but when Zinzolin caught it, it didn't have them, but believes it will sense that item's presence. Colress is excited, and tells this to Ghetsis. Elsewhere, Blake and Whitley fly on Kelden, and the latter sees something glowing in the former's bag. Blake takes out a sphere, and comments this is something he had since he was little. Blake does not remember much, except he got that when he was an infant, and that he became an orphan after a crime, from which he was protected from. Whitley is surprised, while Blake adds that he grew up in protection of the international police, who was trained a lot of time. Due to his physical and mental abilities, he was appointed as an investigator. However, he lacks empathy, but this got covered by skills like communicating with Pokémon, and has adapted well to react at any situation, which he learned from manuals. However, he admits his abilities didn't work on Whitley, and thinks an update on the manual is in order. Despite this, Blake starts giggling, since he no longer works for the police. Whitley realizes he is no longer a superintendent, as the police dismissed him, and wonders why is he going to confront Kyurem. Blake admits he was taught by his foster parent to uphold the law, and capture anyone, even a single person, that terrorizes human rights. However, he has no concept of good or evil, either. In fact, Blake states he is doing this because he was taught these values, regardless if he does not work for the police anymore. Suddenly, his sphere reacts, causing it to carry Blake upwards, away from Kelden and Whitley. Whitley shouts "Superintendent!", while Kelden tells Virizion that they are pulled up by some force. The two dive out of water, and confront the Plasma Frigate. Whitley notices Kyurem and Zekrom, as well as Lord N on the latter. Blake is taken to Kyurem, before the sphere reacts, causing him to fall down into the ocean. Whitley is in distress, as she can't help Lord N and Blake at the same time. However, she gets taken into the ocean by Kelden, who goes to save Blake. White, at the coast, watches this, and wonders what's going on. Ghetsis, on Kyurem, wonders with Colress whether this sphere is the DNA Splicer. N takes a better look, and comments he didn't arrive on time. Colress asks Zinzolin if this is the item that they seek, but Zinzolin makes a mumble, which makes Colress uncertain by the answer. Regardless, Ghetsis goes to have Kyurem absorb Zekrom: the sphere reacts, unfolding itself into a pyramid. The ice shatters, causing Kyurem to grow new limbs. Zekrom goes to attack, but Kyurem binds it and N with energy beams. Zekrom spins around itself; White has a familiar feeling, and asks N to get out of there. Much to her shock, Zekrom and N are pulled inside a Dark Stone. White is terrified, while the Light Stone is reacting. Colress is excited, and shows Zinzolin the moment they have been waiting for: the Absofusion. White holds onto the Light Stone, which pulls her up to the Dark Stone, and shines with a bright light. White hits her head, but gets held by someone, whom she recognizes. Debuts Pokémon *Blake's Escavalier *Whitley's Accelgor *Hugh's Eelektross *Rood's Chandelure *Kyurem (Black Forme) Item *DNA Splicers Gallery Category:Black 2 & White 2 chapters